[unreadable] The University of Florida requests $4M to assist in the construction of a $22.7M, 62,975-gsf animal acility annex to the J. Hillis Miller Health Center Communicore Animal Facility (CAF), the largest animal facility on campus. The CAF is currently used by over 117 Investigators. Of these, 72 investigators with $19.5M active NIH funding will use the Annex to house their research animals (mice and rats). Recognizing that the CAF was in major need of renovations to correct HVAC deficiencies, outdated design, and other deficiencies a decision was made with input from faculty and administration to add an Annex onto the existing facility. The addition of the Annex is part of the University's Strategic Plan for improving animal facilities over the next 10 years. After completion of the Annex, there would be sufficient space to house all rodents in the Annex, permitting us to renovate the existing CAF. Thus, all 81 investigators with active NIH funding ($21,964,799) will benefit from the proposed project. There will be support space in the CAF, such as loading dock, fee/bedding storage, quarantine, diagnostic laboratory, etc. to support the housing and care of the animal in the Annex. Over the past 2 years, the University has spent over $6M dollars in improvements to its existing animal care and use program. We propose a 1:1 match on support for this project until $8M has been spent, at that point the University will provide sufficient funds to complete the Annex project. [unreadable] [unreadable]